Cita con Sasuke
by akaerii
Summary: Jamás paso por su mente que Sasuke fuera tan ¿romántico?, bueno no ese no era el término adecuado para todo lo que había hecho, cursi rayando en lo empalagoso definiría mas la técnica de conquista del moreno. AU Sasunaru


Lo se deberie estar actualizando mis demas historias pero la enfermedas no me lo permite XD lo lamento ... pero lo hare pronto lo prometo. Mientras este one shot, un poco fumado pero asi me salio io k culpa.

Todos los personajes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Amar hoy es tan fácil, de eso no había duda.<p>

Pero jamás paso por su mente que Sasuke fuera tan ¿romántico?, bueno no ese no era el término adecuado para todo lo que había hecho, cursi rayando en lo empalagoso definiría mas la técnica de conquista del moreno, pero no se le podía culpar, aunque no tener mucha experiencia eso de las citas tampoco era para justificar todo esto. Era su culpa no saliera mas seguido con chicas.

Bueno para empezar a explicar como estuvo todo el asunto hay que empezar como los cuentos de hadas.

Había una vez en un lugar muy alegado de los campos, en un lugar donde el esmog y la contaminación estaban a la orden del día y ni que hablar de la delincuencia. En este lugar habitaba un joven de cabellos rubios, tez color morena con unas graciosas líneas paralelas a la comisura de sus labios dándole un aspecto de bigotes pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el color de sus ojos: azules. Pero no cualquier tipo de azul, era un color tan vivido que podía competir con el azul del cielo, por estas y otras tantas razones era una de las personas mas acechadas en su instituto. Ahora bien para poder frenar de algún modo el gran numero de fanáticos, siempre se le podía ver acompañado de una joven, mas alto que él, de piel blanca como la leche y con los ojos y el cabello totalmente negros, como si estuvieran hechos de oscuridad, como si la noche propia habitara siempre en su cabello y en sus ojos.

Siempre a la hora del receso, después de la escuela, los fines de semana se podía ver a singular pareja deambular de arriba para abajo, eran o al menos todas las personas lo percibían de esa manera como una pareja, no muy pareja si se pude mencionar claro. Pero lo más curioso de todo ello es que ellos solo eran buenos amigos, casi hermanos desde el punto de vista de Naruto claro, jamás habían pasado de los abrazos y los apretones de manos al menos desde que eran adolescentes, pues de niños solían andar de arriba para abajo agarrados de las manos como si hubiesen nacido así, como si fueran siameses o algo por el estilo.

Naruto (el rubio) el hiperactivo, gentil, caballeroso y con una habilidad innata para poder crear amigos y galanes claro. Sasuke por el contrario era hosco, de pocas palabas, no muy sociable pero con gran habilidad en todas las actividades que se propusiera hacer, para terminar y definirlo de una sola palabra era un Uchiha.

En la familia de Sasuke siempre se les ha educado de manera tradicional o en palabras del rubio de manera muy anticuada, pero eso no era algo de lo que el moreno se lamentara pues había aprendido desde muy pequeño muchas cosas importantes, cosas las cuales ya no se les enseñan a la juventud de hoy en día. La familia de Sasuke era muy tradicional, es por ellos que en el ámbito amoroso lo habían educado a la antigua, con todas las reglas de etiqueta, las cuales rara vez se pueden ver empleadas entre las parejas actuales, hoy apenas se dicen hola y diez minutos después están en el cuarto de algún motel, haciendo… bueno ustedes sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Pero como la regla de etiqueta marcaba, el como buen Uchiha había llamado en la mañana a la casa de Naruto, y como era de esperar le contesto la amable Sra. Uzumaki, él con los nervios de punta (pues era la primera vez que hacia la practica, la teoría la sabía perfectamente), pido hablar con el Sr. Minato, después de algunos minutos de espera se escucho la voz del rubio mayor.

/dime Sasuke te sucede algo o Naruto hizo algo/

/No señor nada de eso, mi llamada no es para eso/

/es un alivio poder escuchar eso por unos momento me asuste, pero dime en que te puedo ayudar/

/pff…. Bueno vera llamo para poder pedir su permiso para salir con Naruto esta tarde/

/mmmmm sabes Sasuke no creo que…/

/Por favor le pido que le de permiso no le hare nada malo y lo devolveré temprano a casa, es mas usted pude poner la hora/

/jajaja por mi no hay problema Sasuke, pero tendrás que preguntarle eso a él/

/muchas gracias Sr. Namikaze le prometo que lo devolveré pronto a casa/

Después de colgar el teléfono Minato se dirigió a la cocina en donde su esposa prepara el desayuno y su hijo estaba sentado en la mesa esperando. No pudo evitar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver el semblante de Naruto, ahora sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas, Sasuke esta enamorado de su hijo, eso era bueno pues el muchacho en cuestión era una buena persona y no tenia nada en su contra, ahora solo faltaba ver la reacción de hijo, al enterarse de las intenciones de Sasuke, pero eso, es algo que no tendría la fortuna de ver.

Después de colgar el teléfono el moreno le permitió a su corazón poder latir, había sentido la angustia a que tal vez su futuro suegro no aceptara que el empezara a cortejar a Naruto, lo había pensado mucho tiempo y por fin se había decidido a actuar. Pues no podía darse el lujo de quedarse sentado esperando que el rubio llegara solo a sus pies, con toda la competencia que tenía dudaba que tal cosa pasara.

Bajo de la cama, se dirigió al baño y después de deshacerse de sus ropas abrió las llaves de la regadera, este día era totalmente especial, no podía fallar nada. Tenía todo preparado solo esperaba que el blanco no se echará para atrás. Bajo las escaleras de su casa, saludo a su madre la cual la esperaba para desayunar, y después de una charla amena y unos cuantos comentarios intercambiados se despidió y salió rumbo a la casa del rubio. Debían ir a la escuela.

A rutina de siempre, el como siempre paso por su amigo el cual para variar no estaba listo, así que paso un momento a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones, se sentía muy incomodo cuando él papa de Naruto apareció de pronto y tomo asiento en el lado contrario al suyo.

-Y dime Sasuke cuando le piensas decir –Después del sonrojo que le sobrevino (a veces pensaba que se comportaba con una niña) pudo contestar.

-Si usted esta de acuerdo seria esta misma tarde.

-Por mí no hay problema –Miro su reloj y se levanto no sin antes desearle buena suerte y guiñarle el ojo.

Esa misma mañana no le sorprendió que la mama de Naruto estuviera mas atenta de lo normal con el, y mas cuando le tendió un pequeño envoltorio, el cual por lo que puso después contenía una generoso rebana de pastel.

Empezó a Caminar con pasos lentos por el boulevard que llevaba al instituto, mientras Naruto empezó a soltar su monologo diario acerca de (si no mal recordaba) lo aburrido y nefasto que se estaba poniendo su manga favorito, Él odiaba ese manga, por principio de cuenta el rubio no se daba cuenta que toda la historia era sobre dos tipos (ambos gay a su juicio) los cuales luchaban para poder mantener su "lazo" de amistad, vaya fumada que se había echado el creador.

Estaban cerca de los jardines de la escuela cuando de pronto Sasuke sintió que era el momento oportuno, pues una vez dentro de la escuela sería difícil poder hablar con el blondo entre tanto ajetreo. Por lo que se paro de pronto y jalo la mano de mano para que este pudiera detenerse. El otro totalmente extrañado por la conducta de su amigo se le quedo viendo de manera fija, lo veía y no lo podía creer, Sasuke estaba sonrojado.

-Naruto, estuve hablando cono tu papa esta mañana y como me ah dado su consentimiento, ahora te pregunto a ti…

-De que mierda hablas Sasuke, ya vas a empezar con tus…

-Quieres salir conmigo esta tarde.

-Claro quieres ir al centro comercial o a las videojuegos?

A veces se le olvidaba que su amigo era corto para poder captar las cosas, pero eso era algo que le atraía más. Empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro para desconcierto de su compañero.

-No me refiero a eso,

-Entonces a que

-Quieres tener una cita… conmigo.

-Y para eso tuviste que hablar con mi padre esta mañana.

Ahora era su turno para estar sonrojado, el lo último que le paso por la cabeza cuando su amigo le llamo a su padre esta mañana, pero después de todo no se sorprendió, a veces Sasuke era tan raro y anticuado.

-bueno si, sabes que yo… bueno… que dices…

-Esta bien pasa por mi a las 4 esta bien?... pero démonos prisa o de lo contrario nos cerraran las puertas.

De manera inconsciente tomo la mano de su acompañante y tiro de ella con fuerza con dirección a la entrada del colegio. El moreno que todavía no salía de su estupor no pudo hacer más por agradecer y bendecir a su suerte este día. Había acepta sin mas y había tenido que recurrir al chantaje para convencerlo. Su día iba de maravilla.

Ahora solo faltaba que la mañana trascurriera lo mas rápido que se pudiera, no podía aguardar la llegaba de la tarde.

Toda la mañana había transcurrido de lo mas tranquila incluso para su gusto y casi no tuvo oportunidad para conversar con el rubio en toda la mañana, pero eso ahora no le importaba por que de una forma u otra sabía que era su momento.

Con ese tipo de pensamientos se podía ver a Sasuke a la hora de receso buscando por todos lados a Naruto, pero el simplemente no estaba pareciera como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, después de buscar con el patio delantero, las chanchas de atrás y la azotea, se decidió por buscarlo por las hortalizas que se encontraban en los jardines laterales de la escuela. Y efectivamente ahí estaba él.

Pero no estaba solo, tenia compañía, una persona que con el solo hecho de verlo cerca de su rubio hizo que la sangre le hirviera, pero no podía interrumpir se venia que hablaban de algo importante y no es que Sasuke fuera mal educado o un chismoso pero se acomodo mas detrás de una jardinera para poder ver y escuchar lo que ambos estaban diciendo.

-Naruto me gustas –había hablado el chico de cabellos rojos.

-Vaya Gaara esto es inesperado, tu también me gustas – Había respondido el rubio con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, el moreno por su parte sentía que el alma se le iba para abajo – por algo somos amigos los mejores amigos por siempre…

A veces pasaba por alto lo verdaderamente dobe que era Naruto, pero solo había una de dos o no entendió que el pelirrojo se le estaba declarando o simplemente pasa por omitidos sus sentimientos y le dejo en claro que a el solo le interesaba su amistad, pero mejor asi, cualquiera de las dos opciones ayudaba a su causa.

Había llegado a su casa temprano, demasiado temprano que hasta su madre se sorprendió de poder verlo ahí antes de las una de la tarde, pero esta vez esta todo fríamente calculado no por nada había estado soñando con este momento por lo menos todas las noches de los últimos seis meses, no había ido a dejar a Naruto a su casa como era costumbre es mas casi no lo había visto después del receso y a la hora de la salida ni siquiera se detuvo a averiguar si este ya había salido, llego directo a su hogar para poder hablar con la persona que era su cómplice: su Madre.

Después de rogarle cerca de más de dos horas para que le permitiera poder llevarse el coche logro convencerla, pero con la condición de que después del día le contara todo con salto y seña. A veces su madre le daba miedo. Cuando ya estaba listo para salir tuvo otro pequeño inconveniente, su hermano. El cual se empecinaba en que lo llevara como chaperón, pues no podían darse el lujo de andar solos los dos por a saber que lugares, a veces su hermano era peor que su madre.

Faltando al menos veinte minutos para la hora acordada se encamino a la casa de su cita, pero antes de llegar a su destino se desvió unos momentos para comprar algunos obsequios que le hacían falta, mas en particular un enorme (y cursi) ramo de rosas rojas.

Llego diez minutos antes de lo citado y fue recibido por su futura mamisuegra, la cual esbozo una sonrisa de total gratitud cuando lo vio ahí parado en el pórtico de su casa, ahora más que nunca pensó que a veces se sobrepasaba con las cosas. Después de una amena (y estresante) platica acerca de los intereses que tenia para con su hijo le ofreció un poco de té para hacer un poco de tiempo para pues como era costumbre en Naruto aún no estaba listo.

Cuando el rubio bajo por las escaleras lucia radiante sencillamente, la ropa que llevaba puesta era mas que sugerente a la imaginación y resaltaba sus atributos.

El rubio al bajar por las escaleras no pudo evitar echar una mirada a Sasuke el cual iba excesivamente forma para su gusto, llevaba un camisa de manga larga y un pantalón de vestir un tanto entallado, si no fuera porque el moreno era de naturaleza guapa sin duda alguna se vería un tanto ñoño, pero no era así, se veía como maniquí de aparador de Liverpool.

Cuando le entrego el ramo de rosas la expresión de su rostro era digna de enmarcar aunque hubiera sido mejor si la madre de Naruto no los estuviera observando detrás de la puerta de la cocina, cosa que hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un nuevo color granate.

Al salir por el pórtico de la puerta Sasuke tomo la mano del rubio, el cual a decir verdad no le sorprendió mucho y lo llevo hacia el auto, le abrió la puerta y después de esperar a que se subiera la cerro. Camino hacia el puesto del piloto, arranco el auto y se dirigieron con destino al cine.

Sasuke estaba muy nervioso dentro de la escura sala, las manos de sudaban pues sentía el calor que emanaba del rubio y en acto de total valentía de su parte acerco lentamente su brazo por arriba del asiento de su acompañante como si de mera casualidad se tratara, al ver que no hubo protesta alguno por Naruto se permitió de manera mas confianzuda pasar el brazo por su hombros y tomar su mano entrelazando los dedos. Era como siempre lo espero.

Al poco rato de haber salido del cine fueron por unas nieves y salieron a dar la vuelta por el parque, Sasuke a cada rato estaba pendiente cada cinco minutos de cómo estaba el rubio, lo tomaba de la mano al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. Fueron a cenar y para concluir decidieron salir a comer, obvio Sasuke le acomodo la silla al rubio antes de sentarse y lo trataba como si fuera de cristal, con tal delicadeza que a veces Naruto pensaba que lo trataba como a un discapacitado.

Como le había prometido a su suegro llevaría temprano a su hijo, eran las nueve y media. Naruto se sentía un poco decepcionado pensó que tendría un poco mas de acción pero lo mas cercano que estuvo de su acompañante fue cuando lo abrazo en el cine.

Pero esto se quedaría así claro que no, tal vez si le ensañaba una que otra cosa que los jóvenes actuales hacen en las citas de hoy en día. Le indico a Sasuke que detuviera el auto dos cuadras antes de su casa, y este así lo hizo con el rostro eclipsado por la confusión pero eso no seria todo. Pues cuando termino de estacionar el coche su acompañante paso del asiento del copiloto al suyo mientras que se sentó sobre el, a manera de horquillas.

-Na… Naruto que haces…

-Yo nada… solo recompensándote por tan… entretenida noche.

Al concluir unió sus labios con los de Sasuke, primero solo fue un pequeño roce pero después era una batalla campal por ver quien dominaba a quien. Las manos de Sasuke como por arte de magia había cobrado magia y recorrían de manera descarada el cuerpo de Naruto mientras este solía emitir pequeños gemidos.

Quien viera a Sasuke en esa situación jamás lo podría creer de él, el ambiente poco a poco empezó a subir en el auto y las manos de ambos estaban perdidas sobre las vestiduras del contrario.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que somos novios?

-Aun no me lo has pedido… pero antes tienes que consultarlo con mi padre.

-Sabes que dirá que si pero tu que dices…

-Primero tienes que preguntar…

-Naruto quieres ser mi novio?

Después de formular la pregunta el rubio volvió a sellar sus labios con los del otro chico.

-Claro que si baka, pensé que jamás lo dirías.

-Te amo…

-Tu me caes bien…

-Lo se también me amas, pero antes que anda hay que llevarte a casa hay que empezar a ganar puntos con tus padres.

-Ellos te adoran no se que le haces…

-Lo se, y ahora que recuerdo mi madre quiere que vengas a comer mañana a la casa.

-Ella ya lo sabe?

-como crees que conseguí el coche

-E Itachi?

-Quería venir de chaperón pero pensé que no te haría mucha gracia.

-Y como le hiciste para deshacerte de él?

-Pues con algo de ayuda de tu primo Deidara al cual por cierto ahora le debo un favor.

Y esbozando nuevamente una sonrisa, junto sus labios a los del chico encima de el.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les halla gustado y puedan comentar.<p>

Akaerii


End file.
